U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,345 (Abrams) purports to disclose a method for decorating a cake by pre-forming a disk of icing, freezing the disk so that it hardens to facilitate handling, and then placing the disk on the cake so that it softens to form the top of the cake.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0076727 (L'Hommedieu) purports to disclose a method and system for making ice cream novelties and cakes, including selecting a mold comprised of a flexible, elastomeric, silicone-based material (preferably a combination of GE 6035 and GE 6075), obtaining ice cream in a temperature range between 0° F. to 20° F., folding the ice cream into the selected mold to create a molded material, adding layers or filling if desired, allowing the molded material to harden at a time and temperature sufficient to permit minimal to optimal hardness for demolding without sacrifice of integrity of the molded material, and demolding the molded material from the mold. The mold combination is 25% and 75% of GE 6035 and GE 6075, respectively. Where the selected mold is an ice cream pop mold of a size 8 cm by 4.7 cm by 2.5 cm, the minimal unmolding occurs at −10° F. at 52 minutes and optimal unmolding occurs at −14° F. at one hour. Where the selected mold is a deep small cake mold 20 cm round by 4.5 cm deep, the minimal unmolding occurs at 0° F. at one hour and twenty-two minutes and optimal unmolding occurs at −5° F. at one hour and forty five minutes. Where the selected mold is a deep large cake mold 24 cm round by 5.7 cm deep, the minimal unmolding occurs at 0° F. at two hours and twenty two minutes and optimal unmolding occurs at −5° F. at two hours and forty five minutes.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0254172 (Woodhouse et al.) purports to disclose a method for applying a color image to a non-planar comestible. The method may include applying a color image onto a substantially planar carrier and deforming the carrier to form a non-planar relief mold of a three-dimensional image. The method may include deforming the color image whereby the deformed color image is proportionate relative to, i.e., is in register with, the three-dimensional image. A comestible material, e.g., chocolate or a gelatinous edible composition, may be deposited into the relief mold to substantially overlie the color image. The comestible material may be removed from the relief mold, with the color image applied thereto. In one implementation, the color image may be applied to the substantially planar carrier by screen printing one or more colors forming the color image onto the carrier using an edible ink composition.